Fast Times in The Sanc Kingdom
by Alunamai
Summary: What happens when everyone in gundam wing clashes with every one in the Book Twilight? Lets just say there is some culture shock the Gboys world! Comments and flames welcomed. First ever posted fic. Multiple Pairings! If you have any ideas let me know! I
1. Twilight Wing

**Fast Times in The Sanc Kingdom**

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Twilight. They are both owned by their respective authors/ creators. I have nothing to my name.

A character list.

Gundam Wing:

Heero Yuy

Duo Maxwell

Trowa Barton

Quatre Raberba Winner

Chang Wufei

Treize Khushrenada

Milliardo Peacecraft

Relena Peacecraft

Hilde Schbeiker

Regina Armonzia (with trowa)

Lucrezia Noin (I know you guys like her with Zechs but I like her with quatre.)

Sally Po

Lady Une

Dorothy Catalonia

Twilight:

Bella Swan

Edward Cullen

Alice Cullen

Jasper Hale

Rosalie Hale

Emmett Cullen

Esme Cullen

Carlisle Cullen

( The Twilight charcters are all vampires (except for Bella) None of them are related except for their respective husband or wife. This will be explained in the story)

Chapter One:

Twilight Wing

I just don't understand why you won't swallow your pride and change her!" I could hear Alice yelling. I didn't want to listen to it any more. I could not stand them fighting. Alice and Edward have been fighting for nearly a week now and it is really starting to get me aggravated.

"Edward, we need to get going. I told Charlie I'd be home for dinner." I explained to him. If I was late again, I would probably never see the light of day again.

"I'm coming. Alice, I would rather die than change her." He started towards the Volvo. " I love her to much to change her."

"If I were you I would do it before it's too late." I saw Alice turn around and walk into the mansion.

(AC 198)

If things aren't bad enough he goes and makes an idiot of him self." Sally yelled as she made her to the ballroom. She had been dealing with Wufeis antics all flipping day.

She passed a maid and waiter before she walked right into him.

"Will you watch were your going woman?" Wufei bellowed. He had caught her before she fell to the ground and ruined the sage green ball gown he had bought her. "You could have killed me."

" Wufei, you know damn well I would not have killed you. Now, please let me go, I have to deal with the caterers."

"Now wait a minute, I just want to know one thing before you leave."

"What!" It was more a statement than it was a question.

"Where is my black tux?"

"Hanging up in the closet."

He let her go. She had only taken two steps when he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her to him again and kissed her.

She nearly lost control of her entire body. She leaned into the kiss and allowed him to deepen it.

"GO WU MAN!"

_sweet moment over thanks to…_

"MAXWELL!" Wufei lept at the braided man, he was going to kill him for sure this time.

"Wufei, you need to get ready before the guests arrive." Sally grabbed the back of his short a lead him to the stairs.

"I'll get you, you braided baka. Just remember, you need to sleep some time." And with that he stalked up the stairs.

Edward was driving like a maniac this morning. We were headed for the meadow today, but with his family. Which I think made him nervous for some weird reason. I don't understand why. We have spent countless occasions with his family.

Maybe something else was bothering him. It probably had to do with the argument he and Alice had before he dropped me home last night.

"What are you thinking?" I heard his cool seductive voice float from the drivers seat.

"Nothing, really." I really was not in the mood for sharing my thoughts. I thanked god that I was the one and only person he could not read. Which made it easier for me to think about the day he might change me in to vampire.

"It looks like every ones here already."

I looked up from the spot I was staring at on the floor. I noticed that all the Cullens had arrived before us. This was going to be a long day, by the looks of it.

The bands set up, the mood is set, and we are going to rock this engagement party!" Duo laughed as he escorted his wife into the ball room.

" Duo, you kill me, you know that. You really do kill me. I think that's why I married you." Hilde said calmly. " Lets just get a table and we'll discuss our little after party."

"I do not want to know what that will entail." Relena said as she greeted the guest walking in.

Heero stood beside her watching his fiancée and wondering how long it would be until he would have to restrain Wufei from killing Duo.

"MAXWELL!"

Not long apparently.

Authors Note: I'll give a full explanation of the Twilight Characters or you could just go to the Twilight Lexicon to find out about them. to the character bios page and click on the character you wish to see. Use the Twilight list at the beginning. Thanks

Please Comment! All are welcomed!


	2. When Two Worlds

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing or Twilight. For i i owned them i would be richer than anyone i know and i would not be here writing this. okay yeah i would but shhhhhhhhhh. No body nee know about my little fantasy. I own nothing.**

**Fast Times **

**In **

**the **

**Sanc Kingdom**

**By: Alunamai**

**Chapter Two:**

**When Two **

**Worlds ...**

**"Just let them fight." Relena stated quietly as she scanned the great hall for more guests. " They will learn soon enough."**

**Edward was over on my side of the car before ihad even unbuckled myself. He opend the door and helped me out of my seat.**

**"Very human." I whispered, even though in the back of my mind i knew everyone else had heard me.**

**"Are we running or actually hiking?" I heard Jasper ask.**

**"Hiking!" Carlisle answered cheerfully. **

**"...And last but not least, may the rest of your engagement be a happy on." Duo was obviously implying something.**

**"Maxwell, whati s that supposed to mean?" Wufei hollered.**

**"Well, if i were to wish them a long and happy marriage, I would have nothing to say at the wedding. And i have ot say something at the wedding, for i am the best man." Duo said proudly.**

**"Americans, I will never understand them." Wufei returned to his wine and his dinner.**

**"Lets get a move on." Carlisle and Esme stated together. Carlisle grabbed Esmes hand and pulled her along in to the woods.**

**"Guess we should follow." Emmett said as he reached for Rosalies hand.**

**"Don't touch me." Rosalie was obviously in a mood. It was quite rare for her to give Emmett an attitude, and i guess today was one of those rare occasions.**

**Alice and Jasper were holding hands and whispering into one anothers ear. Every once in a while Alice would giggle in a school girl kind of way.**

**" Whats funny," I heard Edward say quietly. "is everytime those two get like that they always whisper too low for anyone to hear and they also block their minds."**

**I laughed a little finding it quite cute. Edward just looked at me a moment. Then he led me into the green forest and we followed the other three.**

**"LUCRETZIA!"**

**Noin turned around slowly to see an aging man (of about 60) comeing towards her. **

**"Dad?" she asked unsure of who this person was. **

**"YES!"**

**Oh, my God. Momma let you come?"**

**"Only to have Regina, who is Mr. Armonzia's daughter, meet your fiances friend."**

**"Which one?" **

**"Trowa."**

**"OH!"**

**Trowa had turned around at the sound of his name being said. **

**"Regina, come here please."**

**A tall, dark haired, pale skinned, angelic girl turned around. Her hair was in an up do that was not very common and had to of been done in a salon. Her round gold eyes held Noins gaze for a split second before setting them on Trowa. **

**"Mr. Noin, is this the handsome gentleman you were telling me about?"**

**"Um... Edward, about how far did you say this meadow was from here?"**

**"About five miles why?"**

**I looked at him in disbelief. I could see the light. We had not traveled long enough for that to happen. How could we be that close already?**

**"Were not even half way there. None of us should be able to see that far yet."**

**"It's a portal!" Emmett said childishly.**

**"Your how old?" I heared Rosalie exclaim in disgust.**

**"Umm, ninty one?" he asked.**

**"Close!" I said happily. **

**Authors note: Sorry this wasn't any longer but i have to do all my writing on paper and i do that at work so when i go through my two to three editing process i have usually leave things as is. But in the typing process i leave things out and i often end up rewriting the entire thing sorry! i promise the next chapter will be longer.**


End file.
